Blue's Big Mystery
Blue's Big Mystery is an episode of Blue's Clues from season three. Characters Present #Blue #Steve #Horace #Sidetable #Freddy #Mr. Salt #Mrs. Pepper #Pail #Tickety #Mailbox #Shovel #Gopher #Squirrel #Periwinkle (debut) Summary There's somebody building a fort in the backyard of the Blue's Clues house, but we have no idea who it is. So we put on our detective caps to find it out! There's a mystery to be solved. Come along as we investigate, with a little help from Mr. Salt & all of our friends. Recap Steve invites us in, saying that something very mysterious happened. We get a black and white flashback sequence in which he and Blue were outside playing Kick the Ball when Blue kicked the ball really hard and he went to go get it. He found a cardboard box and a stack of logs, it looks like someone has been building a fort in the backyard, but he has no idea who built it. He didn't build and Blue didn't. He wonders if the viewers built it, but the viewers said that they didn't build that fort in the backyard. So it's a mystery, one that we want to solve. In this episode, we put on our detective hat and search around for clues to help us figure out the answer to this big mystery. We follow a tip from Mr. Salt during the mysterious builder hunting season and find a leaf. Using logic and observation, we match it to the proper tree that it came from, choosing from narrowing sets of trees. We also find signs of activity at the house next door to the Blue's Clues house. Could somebody be moving in? Finally, signs of growth of the fort lead us closer to solving the case. Now that we know what we're looking for, we head outside and find the kitten. It takes Steve and Blue a minute to find him, but once they do, Steve asks him for his name. He asks for their names and they tell him and he introduces himself as Periwinkle. It turns out he's moved in next door and has been building his fort outside, not knowing anything about his new neighbors. Mr. Salt takes a picture of him & Blue. Trivia * The music used during this episode's closing credits was also used at the end of the VHS releases of Blue's Big Holiday and the two volumes of Blue's Big News. * This is the first episode to have Mailbox and Periwinkle appear during the credit sequence. Periwinkle would later appear more often during the credit sequence, starting with Season 5. * Sidetable Drawer spoke in a Sherlock Holmes accent to Steve as she closes her eyes halfway. * In this episode, Blue doesn't know the answer to Blue's Clues anymore than Steve or us do. Additionally, the clues just seem to appear without Blue ever placing her pawprint on them. And finally, there is no Blue Skidoo segment in this episode. * This first episode introduces the character of Periwinkle, voiced by Cameron Bowen. At first he is credited as one of Steve's Friends, but is soon added to the list of cast credited along with the name of their character. Towards the end of the 4th season/start of 5th season, Cameron Bowen is replaced by Kenny Kim as the voice of Periwinkle. *When Playtime with Periwinkle was released as a bonus on Blue Talks, the original TV version of the closing credits for this and Periwinkle Misses His Friend were used, rather than a credit sequence for the entire VHS. *The Mystery music was recorded at the entertainment center from Shape Searchers What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture and The Scavenger Hunt. *Periwinkle's Magic Show Music was recorded from the entertament center from Blue's Big Musical Movie Our Neighborhood Festival and Blue's Predictions. *Steve sings the So Long Song outside instead of inside. Gallery Blue'sCluesFallOpening3.jpg Category:Brandon hoski Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Season Three Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:2000s Category:Periwinkle Category:2000